


תחת עינה הפקוחה של עין דור

by TheSilverSeeker



Series: דברי הימים לעין-דור [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Gen, M/M
Language: עברית
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverSeeker/pseuds/TheSilverSeeker
Summary: הקוסמים הישראלים הם... לא בדיוק מה שחשבתם
Series: דברי הימים לעין-דור [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157480
Comments: 11
Kudos: 17





	1. האחים שוורץ, ילדי אסון

יש הרבה דברים שישראלים… לא יודעים. 

אם תעצרו אדם אקראי ברחוב - בהנחה שהוא לא יתעצבן עליכם וימשיך ללכת - הוא לא יידע מדוע הזברה לובשת פיג'מה (היא לא, אלה בעצם מדי אסיר וזאת תחפושת קבוצתית מאוד מתוחכמת. הזברות פשוט כל כך אהבו את הרעיון של פורים שהן המשיכו איתו כל השנה, ואף אחד לא זרם איתן.)

הוא גם לא יידע לדבר עם זברות כדי להכיר את הרעיון המדהים שלהן.

הוא גם כנראה לא יידע שמי שאמר "זר לא יבין זאת" היה דוד בן-גוריון, והוא בטוח לא יידע שבן-גוריון אמר את זה על קהילת הקוסמים המקומית.

אבל הוא כן יידע על קהילת הקוסמים הישראלית. כל ישראלי מכיר קוסמים. 

*

השעה הייתה כמעט עשר בבוקר כשהמכונית נכנסה לקיבוץ עין-דור, ובניגוד לרוב המבקרים חלפה על פני השלט עם החצים בכניסה מבלי להאט. דינה שוורץ אולי סיימה ללמוד בפנימייה לפני שנתיים, אבל זה לא אומר שהיא שכחה את הדרך. היא תופפה באצבעותיה על ההגה למקצב של שיר ישן שהתנגן ברדיו, ופנתה שמאלה בכיכר ליד הכלבו. היא המהמה לצלילי המוזיקה, והנחירות ממושב הנוסע הצטרפו אליה לקול שני. "אבי," היא אמרה. אין קול ואין עונה. "אבי," היא אמרה שוב, מעיפה מבט לעבר השלט  _ האט, עז _ . היא נאנחה, ונופפה בידה.

אבי קפץ באוויר עד כמה שחגורת הבטיחות אפשרה לו, כאילו נשכה אותו נמלת-אש. המושב בהחלט העלה מספיק עשן כדי שזה ייראה ככה. "את לא חייבת לעשות את זה  _ כל פעם _ ," הוא סינן. 

"אני יודעת," דינה חייכה. "אבל זה כיף." 

הם המשיכו הלאה, כמעט עד שולי הקיבוץ, ועצרו מול השער הגדול. מעבר לו נישא בגאון תיכון הס: פנימייה חקלאית ובית ספר ממלכתי לכישוף, השדה הגדול נגמר איפה שהחורשה מתחילה, בנייני המגורים מזמינים למראה, והמדשאות ריקות כפי שהן יכולות להיות רק בשבוע האחרון של החופש הגדול. מעל השער התנוססה אותה כתובת ישנה שכולם אהבו ואהבו לשנוא.

אבי, שקפץ החוצה לפניה ובילה את שאר הזמן בלנסות למשוך את המזוודה שלו ממקומה במושב האחורי, הרים אליו מבט ועיקם את אפו. "יש לנו כוסמת?" זה היה ביטוי אכזבה יותר מאשר שאלה. 

דינה משכה בכתפיה. "המייסדת חשבה שזה מצחיק." 

היא עשתה צעד אחד קדימה לפני שאבי עצר אותה. "היי היי, היי," הוא אמר. "את תאחרי לבסיס."

"אני תמיד מאחרת לבסיס." 

"כן, אבל את תמיד יכולה לאחר לבסיס בלי להביך אותי על היום הראשון," אבי שילב ידיים על חזהו ונעץ בה מבט. "אל תדאגי, אחות שלו," הוא הוסיף אחרי רגע בחיוך. "כמה קשה תיכון עם קסם כבר יכול להיות?" 

"בשבילך…?" היא נראתה מהורהרת לרגע ואז עשתה בידה תנועה של  _ ככה-ככה _ . 

הוא דחף אותה קלות. "סתמי." 

"סָתום," היא החזירה לו. הם הביטו זה בזו לרגע, והתחילו לצחוק. דינה מחתה דמעה כשהשתלטה על עצמה לבסוף ואמרה, בעודה נסוגה חזרה לתוך הרכב, "טוב, אני באמת חייבת לעוף. אל תעשה משהו שאני הייתי עושה." 

"סבבה."

"ותפסיק לסנן את אמא!" 

"יאללה ביי!" קרא אבי ונופף, כאילו כדי להדגיש את הנקודה. 

רגע ארוך הוא עמד שם והביט ברכב המתרחק, רגשות מעורבים צפים בקרבו, לפני שהעז להסתובב שוב ולהפנות מבט אל העתיד שלו, כרגע בדמות הפנימייה בה ילמד בשלוש השנים הקרובות. אבי שוורץ, בן 15, לגמרי קוסם טוב על מה אתם מדברים, עצם את עיניו ושחרר נשימה עמוקה לפני שפקח אותן שוב. ואז הוא העביר יד בשיערו, רק כדי להרגיש קצת יותר מגניב. כל נער אחר היה הורס לעצמו את התסרוקת ככה, אבל אחרי יותר משעתיים של נסיעה-שינה השיער שלו נראה כמו מקרה אבוד גם ככה. 

בלי אף אחד בסביבה, ובלי הרבה מה להפסיד, אבי לקח נשימה נוספת וחצה את השער.


	2. פתיחה

_ "...הגענו לאיטליה לפני שבוע כמעט. עודנו עושים מאמצים להתקדם צפונה, מנסה אני להבין את אותם קוסמים בני-מושבות. ישנם שבעה מהם בסך הכל, ומתוכם שלושה כמותנו. הם מעדיפים להיצמד איש לרעהו, יושבים יחד עד השעות המאוחרות, ולעתים השלושה משתמשים בקסם בגלוי מול המוגלגים, ואלה לא נראים מופתעים במיוחד. שאלתי את גולדברג, הנוטה יותר לאירופאיות מהאחרים, כיצד הם יכולים לחשוף את עצמם כך. הוא הביט בי כלא מבין וענה, אחיי הם (...)" _

_ ~מתוך ינשוף ששלח סרג'נט ה. בראון למשפחתו, 1943 _

  
  


אבי היה מוכרח להודות, הוא הרגיש די מסוחרר כשחצה את המדשאה ועשה את דרכו לבניין המגורים. הוא העביר את המזוודה יד לאחר שידו השמאלית התחילה לכאוב, ודחף את דלת מספר שלוש בלי להסתכל מסביב יותר מדי. 

הטעות התגלתה כשמישהי, שכבר הייתה בפנים, צרחה בהפתעה כשנכנס. אבי, מוכן לכל דבר, צרח בחזרה. 

הבחורה התעשתה ראשונה. "מה אתה עושה? אתה בכלל לא אמור  _ להיות _ כאן!" 

"מה אני עושה?" הוא החזיר. "זה החדר שלי!" 

"במגורי בנות?" היא שילבה ידיים.

אבי נעצר, וניסה להיזכר אם ראה איזשהו שלט בכניסה. "שיט," הוא אמר. "אז זה לא…?"

הבחורה נדה בראשה. 

"טוווווב," הוא אמר במבוכה קלה. "אז אני…" הוא עשה תנועה לא ברורה עם היד, ואז יצא בהליכה לאחור מהחדר וסגר את הדלת. "נהדר," הוא מלמל, והעביר יד בשיערו בתסכול. 

עד שהגיע לחדר שלוש בבניין הנכון אחרים, שהגיעו לפניו או שלא עשו טעות טיפשית בדרך, כבר הספיקו לתפוס שתיים מהמיטות. אבי גרר את המזוודה פנימה אחריו לעבר המיטה היחידה שלא היו זרוקים לידה תיקים או חפצים אישיים אחרים לפני ששם לב שאחת המיטות הייתה תפוסה במיוחד, על ידי בחור ששכב על גבי השמיכה בעיניים עצומות והקשיב למוזיקה באוזניות. אבי הביט בו בסקרנות; הנער נראה בן גילו, בעל כתפיים רחבות ושרירי יותר, שיערו חום בהיר ומסופר, ומעט זיפים כבר החלו לצמוח - או חזרו לצמוח - על לחייו. הוא לבש חולצה שחורה עם שם של להקה כלשהי שאבי לא הספיק לראות, כי באותו הרגע הנער פקח עיניים והביט בן ישירות. 

אבי נרתע לאחור, נבוך לפתע, והבחור התרומם לתנוחת ישיבה והוציא את האוזניות מאוזניו. "הפחדתי אותך?" הוא גיחך, ללא שמץ של לעג אמיתי בקולו. 

"לאאא," אבי שילב ידיים. זה הרגיש כמו הדבר המגניב-ולגמרי-בשליטה לעשות. "לא חשבתי שיש פה מישהו." הוא העיף מבט לעבר המיטה השלישית. "של מי זה?" 

הבחור נשכב חזרה, נשען לאחור על מרפקיו. "של נועם. הוא בא קודם, השאיר את זה ויצא להסתובב או משהו. אבל כן, זה שלושתנו פה. אני שחר," הוא הציג את עצמו. 

"אבי." הוא חייך. "אז מתי הגעת?" 

"אתמול בערב." הוא משך בכתפיו למראה מבטו המופתע של אבי. "חייבים, אחי, זה נסיעה של שעות מאילת לפה." 

אבי הנהן. התחבורה הציבורית הייתה די זוועתית דרך קבע, לא משנה אם היית קוסם. "בטח מגניב אבל לגור באילת." 

"האמת שכן," שחר השפיל את מבטו, שפתיו מתעקלות לחיוך נוגה מעט. הוא ישב שם לרגע, שקוע במחשבה, ואז קימט את מצחו. "מה השעה?"

אבי הציץ בשעונו. "אחת עשרה וארבע-" הוא קטע את עצמו, נזכר במכתב שקיבל בערך באמצע חופשת הקיץ, עם רשימת הציוד והוראות ליום הראשון:  _ שיחת פתיחה תתקיים בשעה 11:45 באולם הקטן _ . "שיט."

בן רגע שחר קפץ מהמיטה, נעליו מופיעות בחזרה על רגליו. "אתה יודע איפה זה?" אבי נד בראשו. "לא משנה. ראיתי את האולם הגדול אתמול, זה בטח ליד. בוא." שחר טפח על כתפו כשיצא מהחדר ומיד פתח בריצה. אבי מיהר בעקבותיו, משתדל לעמוד בקצב, מה שהיה קשה יותר משזה נשמע - שחר בבירור לא נראה שרירי סתם. 

הם הגיעו בשעה 11:44 בדיוק לחדר הכניסה של האולם הגדול, ושחר עצר והסתכל לצדדים, אבוד במקצת. אבי הבחין ברמה תלמידים נדחקים דרך דלתות עץ כפולות בהמשך המסדרון, קרא: "לשם!" ומשך את שחר אחריו. הם כל כך מיהרו לפלס דרך פנימה שלא ייחסו שום תשומת לב למסך האור הלבן שהפריד בין חדר הכניסה לצד השני. 

אבי מעד לתוך מה שנראה כמו אולם הרצאות, מספר מוגבל של מושבים מרופדים - כמה שורות בלבד, לא יותר מעשרה מקומות בכל שורה - פנו לעבר בימת עץ שבצדה הימני עמד פודיום, ועל הקיר מאחוריה היה תלוי מסך. 

אבי לא הספיק להסתכל הרבה בטרם שחר מעד עליו, וכמה תלמידים נוספים התנגשו בהם מאחור. שחר הניח יד על כתפו כדי לייצב אותו, חייך בהקלה ואמר: "טוב, לפחות לא איחרנו." 

הם עשו את דרכם למושבים הפנויים שנותרו - בשורה השנייה, אבי החניק אנחה - כשנשמע  _ וווווש _ מכיוון הבמה, ואחריו קול נשי שאמר: "כל המאחרים מתבקשים לשבת, אנחנו רוצים להתחיל." אבי הגניב מבט לעבר מקור הקול, מנסה 

להמשיך להתקדם בדיסקרטיות, אף על פי שמלבדו ומלבד שחר לא היו יותר מחמישה תלמידים שעדיין לא היו במקומם. 

האישה על הבמה נראתה בגיל העמידה, לא יוצאת דופן בגובהה לכאן או לכאן, שיערה הכהה אסוף לפקעת ועיניה ממוסגרות מאחורי משקפיים מרובעים. הוא לבשה חולצה כתומה מתחת לז'קט שחור ומכנסיים רחבים, וחייכה חיוך כמו של סבתא. "תלמידי שכבת יו''ד היקרים," אמרה לאחר שכולם התיישבו, עיניה סורקות את הקהל בן השישים-ומשהו נפשות. "ברוכים הבאים לבית הספר יעקב הס, המקום בו תמצאו חברים חדשים, בית, משפחה, ובתקווה גם קצת חינוך." היא עצרה לרגע קט כאילו כדי לתת לתלמידים החדשים הזדמנות לצחוק מהבדיחה; איש לא צחק. היא הסוותה את העצירה בתור כחכוח בגרונה והמשיכה: "שמי עליזה סביון, ואני מנהלת בית הספר. אני, וכמובן גם שאר חברי הסגל-" מאחוריה הופיעו בזה אחר זו מספר אנשים שונים ומשונים, כאילו השתגרו למקום באותו רגע, ואולי עמדו במקומותיהם מההתחלה ורק עתה חשפו את עצמם. "-כאן בשבילכם ונעזור לכם בכל דבר שתצטרכו. למען הסר ספק - העובדה שאין לבית הספר תלבושת אחידה רק מחייבת אתכם עוד יותר לקחת אחריות אישית ולדאוג להופעה מכובדת ומכבדת, ומיותר לציין שאין לצאת משטחי בית הספר ללא אישור המחנכים. עכשיו-" אחד המורים, בעל שיער קצוץ ולבוש מדים, כחכח בגרונו בנימוס. המנהלת לכסנה לעברו מבט. "-דבר אחרון לפני שנסיים, השנה בית ספרנו נכנס לשיתוף פעולה ייחודי עם צה''ל, וכבר החל מראש השנה תיחשפו לתכנים חדשים בהדרכתו של רב-סרן גבריאל סער, שהתנדב להגיע אלינו ממחלקת הכשפים המבצעית. אני סמוכה ובטוחה שכולנו יוצאים כאן יחד לדרך חדשה ונפלאה."  _ לא מורה, אם ככה. _ אבי בחן בסקרנות את הקצין, שהנהן קצרות, עיניו האפורות כענני סערה סורקות את הקהל בעניין. " _ עכשיו, _ " קולה של עליזה המנהלת החזיר אותו למציאות. "אם למישהו יש שאלות-" 

ידו של ילד מהשורה הראשונה נורתה לאוויר. "מה לגבי מיון?" שאל מבלי לחכות לקבל את רשות הדיבור.

כמה תלמידים בשורות האחוריות גיחכו, ואפילו אבי לא הצליח לעצור חיוך משועשע קטן מלהתגנב לשפתיו. "אנחנו לא מאמינים בשיטת הבתים," הסבירה עליזה בשלווה. "בית הספר הס חרט על דגלו פתיחות מחשבתית, ודרך בטוחה לכך היא לחשוף אתכם לאנשים שונים, שחושבים אחרת ומציבים מטרות ויעדים שונים מאלה שלכם. יחד עם זאת, אנו מבינים את הקושי בלימוד קבוצה גדולה כמו שכבה שלמה. אתם תחולקו לשלוש כיתות באופן אקראי לחלוטין. אבל," היא חייכה. "אני יכולה להבטיח ששותפים לחדר בהכרח נמצאים באותה כיתה." 

תחושת רווחה שטפה את אבי כמו גל. שחר נראה ממש נחמד, ומה שלא יבוא עם הלימודים וכל שאר הכיתה, לפחות הוא לא יהיה שם לבד. 

מישהו בשורות האחוריות כנראה הרים את ידו, ולאחר שעליזה נדה בראשה לעברו שאל קול שאבי זיהה בתור הנערה מחדר מספר שלוש: "אנחנו יכולים ללכת לכל מקום בשטח בית הספר?" 

"לכל מקום," עליזה אישרה. "אבל הייתי מציעה שתשמרו את השיטוטים לשבת ותתרכזו בינתיים בשיעורים." 

שחר היה הבא שהרים את ידו. "מה עם קווידיץ'?" 

"אני יכולה לענות על זה," אמרה מורה בבגדי ספורט בעלת שיער ירוק קוצני. "המבחנים לנבחרת השכבה יתחילו בשבוע הבא, בימי שלישי ורביעי אחר הצהריים. אתם לא צריכים להביא שום דבר." 

המנהלת הנהנה בתודה. "אם אין עוד שאלות-" היא המתינה רגע, וכשראתה שאף יד לא מתרוממת המשיכה, "נשאר רק עוד דבר אחד שצריך לעשות." כאילו חיכו לאות, דלתות האולם הבהבו ושוב הפכו לאור לבן. "תמצאו את החלוקה לכיתות על לוח המודעות מחוץ לחדר האוכל, ואת מערכת השעות אצלכם בחדרים. השיעור הראשון יתחיל היום בשלוש, ועד אז…" היא פרשה ידיים ושוב חייכה. "למה אתם מחכים? ארוחת הצהריים מוכנה." 


	3. ימים שקטים

_ "אם אמנם מתכוון אתה להקים מחלקת כשפים," דוד בן-גוריון הביט בראש אגף המבצעים החדש. "אולי מוטב כי תרדו למחתרת." _

_ "עם כל הכבוד, אדוני ראש הממשלה," יגאל ידין השיב מבט בלי למצמץ. "חוששני כי לא היינו יכולים להיעלם גם לו היינו מעוניינים בכך." _

_ ~מתוך ישיבת צמרת, 1948 _

אפשר היה לחלק את השכבה, בצורה מאוד שטחית, לשלוש קבוצות, בלי קשר לכיתות. 

במבט ראשון לא היה הבדל בין שתיים מהקבוצות, שיטפון אנושי שזרם מתוך דלת האור של האולם ולכיוון חדר האוכל, אם כי שם התרחש הפיצול - אלה נדחפו פנימה, ואלה נדחפו ללוח המודעות ולדף השיבוצים שנתלה עליו. 

אבי נדחף החוצה יותר משיצא, ואיפשהו בתוך המבול הוא איבד את שחר, אז הוא החליט ללכת בקצב רק מעט מהיר מהרגיל. הוא הספיק לראות את הדרך הפעם: היו שבילים מסודרים שחצו את המדשאות והובילו לכל אחד מהבניינים, בנייני המגורים נראו קרובים גם אם לא עושים ספרינט כל הדרך, והמבנה הגדול בגוון בהיר ונעים לעין בוודאי היה מתחם הכיתות. 

אבי, ובודדים נוספים שלא רצו החוצה ברגע שהמנהלת סיימה את דבריה וביחד הרכיבו את הקבוצה השלישית - בעיקר, הוא שם לב, אנשים שהיו עסוקים בלדבר אחד עם השני כל הדרך - הגיע בין האחרונים לחדר האוכל, ומיד השלים עם המצב. השולחנות הארוכים, ערוכים ומכוסים מפות בצבע תכלת, כבר היו מלאים כמעט לגמרי. הוא כבר התחיל לחפש כיוון ממנו יוכל להידחק בין היושבים כמה שפחות כדי להגיע לאחד המקומות הפנויים שנותרו כשזוג עיני שקד צד את מבטו. ורק ליתר ביטחון, הוסיף שחר נפנוף מאוד בולט. 

"זה איזה שתי מטר משם לכאן, אחי, לאן נעלמת?" הוא שאל כשאבי החליק לתוך הכיסא הפנוי לידו. 

אבי משך בכתפיו. לא היה לו משהו שנון להגיד על זה. אבל הוא ראה מספיק מחדר האוכל כדי שיהיה לו תירוץ לשנות נושא. "מה הקטע עם זה שאין לנו צלחות?" הוא שאל. "או אוכל?" 

שחר נד בראשו. "אין לי מושג. אולי אמור לקרות משהו?" 

אבי ניסה להיזכר אם דינה אי פעם אמרה משהו לגבי הסודות הכמוסים של חדר האוכל, אבל לא הצליח להיזכר בדבר מלבד חופשת חנוכה אחת שבה התלוננה איך  _ "אם הייתי רוצה הרעלת קיבה הייתי הולכת לפאקינג מגמת שיקויים, במצרים!"  _ ואמא גלגלה עיניים ואמרה שאם דינה לא יכולה לעמוד באוכל גרוע היא לא תצליח לשרוד רמדאן. 

באותו רגע, כאילו חיכו לאות, ריחפו מכיוון המטבח המוני צלחות ונחתו בצורה מסודרת להפליא לפני כל אחד מהתלמידים. "הן עשו חזרות?" לחש אבי, ושחר בעצם צחק בקול. הם השתתקו רק כשהצלחות שלהם נחתו מולם, ואבי מצמץ בהפתעה. לא היה הרבה שהוא יכול היה לעשות מלבד למצמץ בהפתעה. הוא לקח את המזלג בידו ובזהירות דחף קלות את הארוחה שלו. כמו כל ארוחה נורמלית, היא לא עשתה הרבה בתגובה. אבי הגניב מבטים לאחרים, שכבר התחילו לאכול, ובצעד נועז חתך לעצמו חתיכה קטנה והכניס אותה לפה.

"אני לא מאמין," הוא אמר, אבל בעודו לועס זה נשמע יותר כמו קולות חסרי משמעות, ניתנים להבנה רק על ידי אדם אחר שאוכל באותה התלהבות. הוא הפנה את מבטו אל שחר, שעיניו הפעורות נצצו. הוא בלע וניסה שוב: "אני לא מאמין ש-"

"אחי!" שחר טפח על כתפו. "הם מכינים שניצל כמו של אמא שלי!"

אבי קימט את מצחו בבלבול ועמד להגיד שלא, זה חד משמעית השניצל של אמא  _ שלו _ , אבל ויתר על ההערה לטובת המשך הארוחה, שיחה זורמת, ותחושת החמימות שהלכה והתפשטה בבטנו. 

*

השיעור הראשון לא היה בדיוק שיעור, אלא יותר מפגש היכרות עבור י'2 עם איתי - מחנך, מורה ללחשים ו"מה לעשות, גם להיסטוריה" - והיה קליל למדי. השיעור  _ השני _ , לעומת זאת, בעצם היה שיעור, ועד שהגיע סוף היום אבי כבר היה מוכן לקרוס על המיטה ולישון לנצח. נראה ששחר היה שותף להרגשה, ואחרי זמן קצר נשמעו נחירות קלות מכיוון המיטה שלו. אבי נכנס למיטתו-שלו ועוצם עיניים, אבל המחשבות לא מניחות לו. זה היה יום ראשון… מוצלח. מאוד מוצלח, אפילו, עד כדי כך שקשה להאמין שזה היה  _ אמיתי _ . משהו עמוק בתוכו התכווץ, דרוך לקראת הרגע שהאשלייה תתפוגג והוא יצטרך להתמודד עם זה- זה?  _ משהו _ . אבל אז הוא מצמץ, ואור הבוקר חדר מבעד לתריסים, והרגע לא בא.

הימים הבאים עברו מהר, ולא עבר זמן רב עד שאבי הרגיש שהוא נכנס לשגרה החדשה של הס. מערכת השעות, שכללה שיעורים קסומים לצד מקצועות שכל אחד היה רגיל אליהם, התחילה להיראות הגיונית, ורוב הזמן הוא בעצם הצליח למצוא את חדר הכיתה הנכון. נועם - השותף השני ששלו לחדר - התגלה כאחד מאותם טיפוסים מתבודדים שממש לא בקטע של "תקשורת", אז רוב הזמן הם בילו יחד - בארוחות, בשיעורים, ועל המדשאה בשבירת ראש על בעיות במתמטיקה.

"בוא איתי," אמר שחר יום אחד בארוחת הצהריים. 

אבי הרים אליו מבט מבולבל והיה משלים את ההבעה בעיקול שפתיים אלמלא היה פיו מלא בפסטה. 

"למבחנים?" שחר הזכיר לו, מרים גבה ברוב משמעות.

_ או, שיט, נכון!  _ "אני חייב להזהיר אותך, אין לי מושג מה החוקים אפילו, ואני הולך להיות המעודד הכי גרוע בעולם," הוא חייך בהתנצלות. "אבל כשאני מעודד את השחקן הכי טוב, נראה לי שיהיה בסדר."

"לפחות סביר מינוס," אמר שחר, וצחק.

*

לאבי לא בדיוק היו פרופורציות, אבל שחר הדהים אותו לגמרי ביכולות הקווידיץ' שלו. הוא התעופף מעל השדה בכזו מיומנות שנראה שנולד רכוב על מטאטא, או לכל הפחות עם כנפיים. הוא הסתחרר באוויר בעקבות הכדורים, התחמק מהמתמודדים האחרים בהצלחה, וכמה פעמים תפס כדור אדום וקלע אותו בזריקה מרשימה לתוך חישוק - שזה, אפילו אבי ידע, תמיד דבר טוב במשחקים עם כדור. 

לבסוף המורה עם השיער הירוק - ליאור - שרקה, ושחר וכל היתר נחתו חזרה על הקרקע והתאספו במעגל סביבה. היא דיברה במשך זמן מה, מקריאה מספרים ותוצאות ומדי פעם מציצה בדף שהחזיקה, ולבסוף שחררה את רוב התלמידים, מלבד שבעה.

כששחר שוחרר לבסוף ופנה לעבר היציע, אבי ידע לצפות לחיוך הקורן עוד לפני שראה אותו. "היי!" הוא קרא, מרים את ידו. "היית, כאילו, מדהים, וואו!" 

"אני יודע, אני לא מאמין!" שחר נתן לו כיף, ולהפתעתו המשיך את התנועה ומשך אותו לחיבוק - זה היה חיבוק גברי? זה לא הרגיש ממש כמו שאבי דמיין חיבוק גברי. "היי, אולי אתה קמע המזל שלי." הוא התנתק והתכופף לקחת את התיק שלו. "בוא לראות אותי רודף במשחק נגד י"א, אולי ככה יהיה לנו סיכוי, שמעתי שהם קבוצה חזקה."

הם פטפטו כל הדרך חזרה, ולא עצרו עד שהבחין אבי במשהו על לוח המודעות בכניסה למגורים. "שימו לב תלמידי כיתות י'..." קרא בקול, עיניו סורקות את הטקסט במהירות בזמן ששחר התקרב כדי לקרוא בעצמו - "היי, שיעור מעשי ביער! מגניב!" - אבל אבי כבר המשיך הלאה, ועיניו התעכבו על המילים  _ מצורפת חלוקה לזוגות לטובת השיעור _ לפני שהביט בטבלת כיתה י'2 למטה וחיפש את שמו בתחתית העמודה הימנית,  _ שוורץ אבי _ , ואז הניח להן לנדוד לשם של בן או בת הזוג שלו לתרגיל. הוא לא העז לקוות שזה יהיה שחר, אבל הוא בחיים לא היה מנחש שיראה שם את השם  _ גילי גולן _ . 

עדיין לא עבר מספיק זמן כדי שיכיר באמת את רוב בני כיתתו, אבל התמזל מזלו לפגוש את גילי גולן לפני כן, מספיק כדי לדעת להצמיד פנים לשם. הוא, כמובן, הכיר אותה בתור הנערה מחדר מספר שלוש.


	4. זינוק

_ "עשית טוב, אח יקר," אמרה מרים לילה אחד, כאשר ישבו השניים על ראש דיונה והשקיפו על מחנה העם. "פעלת באומץ רב." _

_ משה נד בראשו והעביר יד על פני הגילופים שעל מטהו. משהו בו נראה לפתע זקן בדיוק כפי שהיה. "הברירה היחידה מלבד זו הייתה חוסר מעש," אמר. "לא באמת הייתה בחירה." _

_ מרים הניחה יד על כתפו. "ובכל זאת, זה היה אמיץ." _

_ ~בדרך לכנען _

  
  


צוות אלפא, מהכוחות הסדירים של עוצבת הבשן, שימשו פעמים רבות כיתת כוננות במוצב קטן על גבול ישראל-סוריה. על אף שהגיעו למקום זה ולא אחר במקרה, חמשת הלוחמים בנו ביניהם הרמוניה שהפכה אותם לצוות מיומן ופעמים רבות הובילה אותם להצלחה. לכל אחד ואחד מהם היו החוזקות שלו, ויחד הם אתגרו אחד את השני להשתפר ולהגיע להישגים משמעותיים. 

באותו ערב הם אתגרו אחד את השני לטורניר טאקי.

בועז, מפקד הצוות, הניח קלף והכריז: "משנה צבע לירוק," כשהקלף שינה את צבעו לאדום. הוא גלגל עיניים. "זה לא עובד ככה."

"אבל זה מה שהקלף אומר," דינה משכה בכתפיה, אבל שינתה את צבע הקלף של בועז לירוק בכל זאת. מסכן, היא חשבה. היה לה רק עוד קלף ירוק אחד, והיא בסך הכל רצתה לחסוך ממנו את ההשפלה ש-

"הקפצה, כיתת כוננות, הקפצה," חרק מכשיר הקשר בפינת החדר. "זיהוי בנקודת תצפית ג'." 

כולם היו על הרגליים ורצו החוצה תוך שניות - בועז ראשון כאילו היה מוכן לזה, דינה שנייה כאילו חיכתה לזה. האחרים היו צמודים מאחור, רצים בקצב אחיד עד שבועז פנה שמאלה לכיוון הש"ג ודינה פנתה ימינה לכיוון הרכב שחנה בקרבתו. "אנחנו יכולים להיות שם תוך דקה אם ניסע!" 

"אנחנו יכולים להיות שם תוך שלוש דקות אם נחתוך רגלית וגם לשמור על חשאיות מוחלטת," קבע בועז, והמשיך בכיוון בו התחיל לרוץ. דינה נשפה והצטרפה לשאר הצוות בעקבותיו. 

השער הוביל לדרך העפר שחיברה את המוצב לכבישים הקטנים של הצפון, אבל הכוח הקטן ירד ממנה די מהר ופנה אל תוך הסבך, נבלע בין העצים ובמורד המדרון. הקרבה לגבול הייתה סיכון בדרך כלל, אבל הצוות נהנה מהיתרון שהמרחק הקטן סיפק לפעמים, כמו חוסר התלות ברכב רועש ושבילי עפר כדי להתקרב לנקודת העניין, ובפרק זמן קצר - בין אם זה רועה צאן, מטייל או אפילו לוחם דאע"ש, הם יגיעו לנקודה לפני שתהיה לו הזדמנות לחצות את הגבול. 

הם עצרו בשולי היער, למרגלות הגבעה, כך שנותר מרחק של כמאה מטר בינם ובין גדר הגבול, וסרקו בעיניהם את המקום. לא היה כל סימן לתנועה - לא במישור, לא ליד הגדר, לא מעבר לה. "יואל," בועז לחש, וסימן בידו לכיוון צפון. יואל הנהן, וביחד עם שניים מהלוחמים התחיל להתקדם לאורך קו העצים בכיוון. בועז סימן לדינה ושלומי לבוא בעקבותיו והם נעו באיטיות ובחרש בכיוון ההפוך, אצבעו של בועז נחה בקרבת הנצרה. 

אחרי צעידה קצרה בועז עצר, סימן לאחרים לחכות, חצה את קו העצים והתקדם בזהירות לכיוון הגדר. הוא עצר שוב אחרי כמה צעדים, מספיק קרוב כדי שדינה תוכל לשמוע אותו משחרר אוויר בהקלה. 

קול האקדח פילח את דממת הלילה. דינה הסתובבה לשבריר שנייה לראות אם מישהו נפגע, וכשסובבה את ראשה חזרה בועז כיוון את נשקו לעבר גבר צעיר שהופיע כפי הנראה משומקום. בועז הספיק לירות יריית אזהרה לאוויר בשבריר השנייה שלקח לה לאמוד את המצב ולהחליט על דרך פעולה. בשנייה הבאה היא כבר הספיקה להטיל את הלחש, והלהבה שעטפה לרגע את האקדח הבליחה כשהמחבל שמט אותו מידיו. 

שתי צעקות הכאב התערבבו זו בזו.

דינה עוד לא הספיקה לעבד את המידע כשרגליה נעו מעצמן, רצה לצדו של בועז, כעת שכוב על הקרקע. קולות מסביב - רשרוש עלים, חריקה של מכשיר קשר, עורב קרוב - נעלמו ברקע, ובאוזניה פעמו שני צלילים בלבד - ההתנשפויות הכאובות של בועז, ורקיעות רגליו של המחבל המתרחק בריצה. "בועז," היא נדה בראשה, קצוות שיער צונחות לתוך עיניה. "בועז, לא, לא לא לא…" היא הושיטה יד, ואז היססה, עוצרת באמצע התנועה כשידה מרחפת חסרת תועלת קצת מעל ידו-שלו, האוחזת במותנו, ספוגה כולה בדם. הוא מצמץ והביט בכיוון הכללי שלה, אך עפעפיו נראו כבדים ומבטו לא ממוקד, כאילו ניסה לראות מבעד לערפל. דינה הביטה לכל הכיוונים בחוסר אונים - למטה אל בועז, קדימה אל חבריה המתקרבים, מעבר לכתפה אל הנמלט. היא לא צריכה לעזוב אותו, היא לא  _ יכולה _ לעזוב אותו, ובכל זאת… "יואל," היא פגשה בעיניו, נדה בראשה, ואז הסתובבה והתחילה לרוץ. 

היא הייתה מהירה. הוא הספיק לפתוח פער, אבל זה בסדר, היא הייתה מהירה והיא ידעה בדיוק לאן היא הולכת, וה _ יצור הזה _ כנראה התקדם על עיוור. הוא לא יצליח לברוח. גם אם הוא יפנה עכשיו לתוך היער הוא לא יצליח לברוח. זה היער שלהם, והוא לא יכול לנצח את הכוח - את בועז - בממלכה שלו. 

לא היה לה נשק, אבל היא לא נזקקה לו; היא ירתה לעבר המחבל כמה לחשים שעברו לידו, קרוב אליו, לא מספיק טוב, לא מספיק. היא צעקה בתסכול, בזעם, וכיוונה את הלחש הבא נמוך יותר. הקרקע התפוצצה תחת רגליו והוא נזרק באוויר ונחבט בקרקע במרחק כמה מטרים. דינה לא היססה ופגעה בו בלחש שיתוק מהיר, ואפילו מהמרחק הזה בחשכה חלקית היא ראתה את גופו מתקשח. 

ואז הגיע החלק הכי גרוע.

היא פשוט… עצרה. לרגע ארוך היא עמדה שם, מתנשפת קלות, ומשהו דמוי ריקנות מילא אותה. היא הייתה צריכה לחזור אל בועז. להיות עצובה שהוא נפגע. להיות שמחה שהיא תפסה את המחבל. כל דבר, כל דבר מלבד הכלום הזה, שחדר עמוק לעצמותיה, התפשט ברחבי גופה. העולם התמוסס בשולי שדה הראייה שלה. היא עמדה שם, בין חבר פצוע ופושע לכוד, ולא זזה, ולא הרגישה דבר. 

כמה מילים בעלות איזושהי משמעות הצליחו לחדור מבעד למסך שנח עליה, והחזירו אותה בבת אחת למציאות. היא פנתה בחדות אל יואל, שעמד לפתע לידה. "מה זאת אומרת שניים לפינוי?" ירתה.

יואל בבירור השקיע מאמץ רב בהסוואת הרעד בקולו. "בועז חטף," הוא אמר. "ולבחור הזה יש פגיעת ראש ויותר פגיעה מגפיים. מסוק מגיע בכל מקרה, הוא צריך לדעת ש-"

"הבחור הזה," דינה סיננה. "יכול היה להרוג חבר שלנו."

"ובגלל זה הוא לא הולך לשום מקום," יואל הרים מעט את קולו. "אבל אנחנו לא משאירים אותו לדמם למוות."

"אולי זה מגיע לו!" היא צעקה עכשיו. ידיה נקפצו לאגרופים כדי לעצור את הרעידות.

יואל פתח את פיו כאילו הוא עומד לצעוק בחזרה, אבל אז הוא נשף בחדות ואמר, "זה לא משנה עכשיו. אני הולך לראות אם אני יכול לעזור לתאג"ד." הוא הסתובב והתחיל ללכת, וזרק מעבר לכתפו: "דווקא את היית ממש עוזרת!" 

דינה הביטה בו מתרחק, השפילה את מבטה לאדמה ולא הצליחה להרים אותו חזרה. דמה געש באוזניה, ומשב הרוח הקל נשמע חזק יותר מכל צליל אחר בסביבה. כשניסתה לזוז היא לא יכלה להניע אף שריר מלבד אלה שבידיה, מתכווצים, מרפים, שוב ושוב עד שהפעולה איבדה משמעות. המסך התפזר בפעם השנייה כשהרוח התגברה כל כך שלא הייתה לה ברירה אלא לכסות את פניה, ותוך כדי כך הבחינה במסוק, באנשים יוצאים ממנו, בחבר ואויב נלקחים לתוכו לפני שהמריא חזרה לאוויר ונעלם בשמי הלילה. 

לרגע שרר שקט, ואז יואל דיבר לתוך מכשיר הקשר שלו: "משנה לכנף, בוצע, עבור." הוא המתין מעט, ואז קול נשי, משובש, ענה לו: "כאן כנף, קיבלתי, סוף."

"לא סוף," אמרה דינה בלי לחשוב. 

הקול חזר מאוחר יותר הפעם, ונשמע מהוסס מעט. "משנה, חזור."

"כנף, כאן שרביט," דינה המשיכה, מחזירה מבט עקשני לעיניו הכעוסות של יואל. "לא סוף. חלקנו בעצם נצטרך להתמודד עם החרא שהשארתם אותנו איתו." היא לא טרחה לסיים. יואל המשיך לדבר בקשר לזמן מה בזמן שהיא התרחקה בצעידה איטית והתחילה לטפס חזרה במעלה המדרון. אחרי זמן מה, אולי שניות, אולי שעתיים, יואל הניח יד על כתפה, והאחרים היו לפתע לצדו. "זה היה יום קשה," הוא נאנח. "כדאי שנישן על זה." 

דינה לא אמרה דבר. דבר שהייתה אומרת לא היה משנה בכל מקרה.


	5. כל שעל - חלק א

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> חלק ב' בקרוב בתקווה

_ "שפינוזה היה קוסם," התעקש אברהם. _

_ "הוא לא היה קוסם," ביטל אחיו שאול. _

_ "הוא כן היה קוסם," רטנה רוחו של שפינוזה, שריחפה לידם. _

_ ~ברכבת לאמסטרדם, 1895 _

הזמן עבר אחרת.

התרגשות, חרדות וציפייה גרמו לדקות להזדחל כשעות ולימים לחלוף כהרף עין, והנה הגיע היום המיוחל ואבי, שחר ויתר תלמידי י'2 התייצבו בשולי החורש הגדול. אחדים תרו אחרי בני הזוג שלהם למשימה, ואילו אחרים כבר ניצבו יחד, פטפטו בהתלהבות או התלחששו ביניהם. אבי ושחר היו בין הבודדים שלא עמדו עם שותפיהם העתידיים למה-שזה-לא-יהיה, שחר משום ש"לא נראה לי כזה משנה אם אני אני אבלה עם השותף שלי רבע שעה יותר או פחות, אני מעדיף להיות איתך כאן עכשיו" ואבי כי הוא פשוט לא היה מסוגל.

לא שהוא לא ניסה - לאורך השבוע הוא פנה לגילי גולן מספר פעמים, אבל היא תמיד הייתה קמה והולכת, או קוברת את אפה עמוק כל כך בחוברת לימוד או ספר שאבי היה מתמלא מבוכה והולך מעצמו. זה לא היה מפתיע אותו אם היא הייתה בריונית, סנובית או סתם מגעילה, אבל היא עשתה רושם ממש בסדר - טיפוס שקט אולי, אבל בבירור חכמה ובעלת עיניים טובות ו… כן, אפשר גם להגיד עליה שהיא יפה. 

הוא פשוט לא הצליח להבין אותה.

אבי, שעד עתה היה שקוע במחשבות, שם לב שלפתע הדיבורים סביבו דעכו - תחילה לאט, ואז יוצא ויותר מהר, כמו אש מתפשטת. כשהביט שוב לכיוון היער הסיבה התבהרה. 

גבריאל סער עמד מולם, כאילו הופיע יש-מאין, והמתין בדממה עד שהתלמידים ישיבו באותו אופן. כשלבסוף נדמו כולם הוא הנהן קצרות ואמר: "זה שאני לא מורה שלכם לא אומר שלא תלמדו היום משהו." הוא לא הרים את קולו, בקושי זז, ובכל זאת משהו בו קרן סמכות, דרש כבוד, ועם זה איש לא העז להילחם. "כמו שבטח הבנתם, אתם תיכנסו ליער בזוגות, והמשימה שלכם תהיה למצוא את מה שאתם צריכים למצוא." 

הם הביטו בו בציפייה להמשך, הסבר כלשהו, אבל הוא לא הרחיב. במקום זה הוא אמר, "טוב, תסתדרו לפי הזוגות. אתם יכולים להיכנס עכשיו." 

"ממש אינפורמטיבי," לחש אבי. "בהצלחה."

"תודה," השיב שחר בלחישה. "אבל נראה לי שאתה צריך את זה יותר ממני." הוא טפח על כתפו והלך לחפש את השותף שלו, בחור בשם תמיר, או תום או משהו כזה, ולאבי לא הייתה ברירה אלא להסתובב ולעשות את אותו הדבר. 

"טוב, נו," אמר קול לידו. אבי לא היה צריך להסתכל כדי לדעת ששותפתו הבלונדינית המתבודדת היא זו שעמדה שם, ובכל זאת הוא הפנה אליה מבט, כי זה כנראה היה הדבר המנומס לעשות. "ככל שנתחיל מוקדם יותר וכולי."

אבי רצה לנשוך כרית ולצרוח לתוכה. הם אמורים לעבוד  _ ביחד _ \- לא כי זה הוא, או היא, או  _ הם _ , אלא פשוט כי ככה זה, כי זה הס וככה זה עובד פה ולכל הרוחות, אבי לא עשה את כל הדרך הזאת כדי ששותפה לא מוצלחת תהרוס הכל!

אבל הוא רק נאנח ואמר, "יאללה." 

הם לא היו היחידים שנכנסו, או אפילו הראשונים - זוגות אחדים ממש הסתערו פנימה - אך מרגע שחצו את קו העצים אבי הרגיש, לא,  _ ידע _ , שהם היו לבד. גילי עצרה והביטה סביב בזהירות, ואבי נותר במקומו וניסה להתרכז. הוא שמע את העצים מרשרשים ברוח, וציפור קוראת פה ושם, אבל לא היה זכר לכעשרים אנשים אחרים שהיו אמורים להיות במרחק מטרים ספורים ממנו. השערות על עורפו סמרו, ולקח לו רגע להבין שהמקור היה זמזום של אנרגיה באוויר מאחוריו. לא היה לו ספק כעת - הם לא יוכלו לצאת באותה דרך שבאו. "טוב," הוא אמר. הוא הרגיש שזה מסכם את המצב יפה.

"בטח יש לחש," גילי מלמלה בהיסח דעת, עדיין מביטה סביב כאילו שלט בסגנון "לכאן" או "שתו אותי!" פשוט יופיע אם היא רק תנעץ מבט חזק מספיק. 

"איזה לחש?" הוא שאל.

"נו!" היא הרימה ידיים בתסכול והסתובבה כשפניה אליו, כנראה בפעם הראשונה מאז שנכנס לחדרה בטעות. "לחש… כיוון? מצפן? זה ש… נו!" היא גנחה.

אבי הביט בה בבלבול. "כאילו, יש את…" הוא הצמיד את ידיו זו לזו, ודור אור כחלחל נוצר ביניהן וריחף באוויר. "אבל זה עובד רק אם את בעצם יודעת לאן את צריכה להגיע, ואנחנו… לא."

"אז פשוט נצטרך למצוא את הרמז קודם," היא קבעה, ופעם נוספת בחרה כיוון והתחילה לצעוד.

זה התחיל ממש להימאס עליו. 

"היי!" הוא קרא, הדביק אותה בכמה צעדים גדולים והניח יד על כתפה. "מה הקטע?"

"עם מה?" היא התנערה ממנו, אבל עצרה.

"את כל הזמן מתנהגת כאילו את לבד, כשכל מה שאמרו לנו זה שזאת משימה  _ לשניים _ , כזאת שעושים  _ ביחד _ , את יודעת!"

"יש לך רעיון טוב יותר?" היא הרימה גבה ולא נראתה מתרשמת. "אנחנו הולכים על עיוור בכל מקרה."

"זאת לא הנקודה," הוא התעקש.

"טוב," היא שילבה ידיים. "תבחר כיוון אתה."

הוא נאנח. זה לא התקדם לשום מקום, וזה התחיל ממש להתיש אותו. הוא הצביע בכיוון שנראה הכי נוח ללכת בו, והם התחילו להתקדם בשתיקה.

לאחר זמן מה הוא אמר, "בטח ציפו שנתחיל להתחבר או משהו."

גילי נחרה. "אם זה מה שהם רצו הם היו צריכים לשבץ אותך עם החבר הזה שלך."

"ואז עם מי היו מצוותים אותך?" הוא אמר בלי לחשוב.

היא מצמצה, השתתקה לרגע, ואבי כבר התכוון להתנצל כשהיא  _ צחקה _ . "כן, אוקיי, זה הגיע לי." היא השפילה את מבטה לרגע - תנועה חטופה כל כך שקל היה לפספס אותה, או להאמין שדמיינת. הוא רצה לשאול אותה עוד, אבל היא קפאה ולחשה, "שמעת את זה?"

"את מה?" הוא לחש חזרה, אבל אז הצליל הגיע גם לאוזניו - חריקה בענפים מעליו, כאילו משהו זז בין צמרות העצים. אבי לא הצליח לחשוב על שום חיה שתהיה גדולה וכבדה מספיק כדי לגרום לצליל כזה.

המציאות לא חיכתה הרבה כדי להביא אליו את התשובה.

החיה נעה מהר, כמו גלשה על הרוח במהירות מתגברת ורק בקושי הוא הספיק להתגלגל הצידה ולחמוק מהניתור. אבי הרים את ידו ושלח גל הדף לעבר היצור, שהתפתל באוויר ונחת על ארבע רגליו במרחק קטן בהרבה ממה שאבי היה מעדיף, נוהם לעברם. היצור הרים את ראשו הזאבי, אוזניו השתטחו לאחור וכנפי העטלף שלו התקפלו לפני שזינק, במהירות מדהימה בשביל יצור גדול כל כך. אבי הרים את ידו שוב אבל הפעם היצור היה מוכן, התחמק והסתער מהצד. כפותיו האדירות של היצור פגעו בחזהו והוא נפל לאחור, אורות מרצדים לנגד עיניו כשראשו נחבט באדמה. "גילי!" הוא צעק, נאבק למקד את הניצוץ בקצות אצבעותיו. "תעשי משהו!"

"אני לא יכולה!" הגיעה התשובה, עם רעד קל בקולה. 

"מה זאת אומרת את לא יכולה?!" הוא קרא חזרה. היצור זקף את ראשו אל-על והשמיע יללה רמה, מלודית ומצמררת. אבי הרגיש כיצד נשימתו נעתקת, איך קול בראשו מוחה, שוב ושוב,  _ לא ככה, בבקשה, לא ככה- _ בעוד הקול הקטן, האחר, לוחש,  _ תמיד ידעת שככה זה ייגמר. אולי לא עם זאב, אבל… אתה יודע _ . 

הוא ידע. הוא ידע והוא סירב, סירב לקבל את זה.

ידו התרוממה לעבר חזהו של הזאב בדיוק כשהיצור חשף את שיניו והתכונן לצלול לנשיכה. היצור לא הספיק לייבב בטרם התאדה במקום. 

אבי נותר במקומו, מתנשף, ידו האחת עדיין באוויר במקום בו היה מסוגל להרגיש מגע רפאים של פרווה סמיכה, האחרת מתחפרת בקרקע כאילו הדבר יספיק כדי לעגן אותו. הוא הניע את פיו ללא קול כמה פעמים, ולבסוף הצליח להפיק: "מה  _ לעזאזל? _ " 

"אשלייה," אמרה גילי, קולה מרוחק. "הוא מעולם לא היה כאן."

"הוא נשמע אמיתי מספיק בשביל העץ הזה," מחה אבי, וירק עפר מפיו. "מספיק אמיתי בשביל קסם דחיפה. מספיק אמיתי כדי  _ לתקוף אותי _ ." הוא נשען על יד אחת, ודחף את עצמו לעמידה על רגליים לא יציבות. "ואת! מה זאת אומרת את לא יכולה?"

ועוד הייתה לה החוצפה להיראות פגועה. "אתה לא תבין בכל מקרה."

"מה אני לא אבין?" הוא פרש את ידיו לצדדים, קולו מתגבר עם כל רגע. "למה לא סיפרת לי שזאת אשלייה? למה את מתנהגת כאילו לא אכפת לך? למה היית עומדת מהצד ונותנת לי למות?"

"לא הייתי יכולה לעזור לך," היא חשקה שיניים.

"נראה לי די ברור איך כן היית יכולה!" 

"לא, אני  _ לא _ , אתה לא מבין-"

"יש לך קסם, לא?" הוא נהם.

"כן, אבל-"

"והיית יכולה להשתמש בו."

"תקשיב, רגע, אנ-"

"אז את בחרת לעמוד בצד ו _ לתת לי _ -!"

"אני לא יודעת איך!" היא התפרצה, וזה גרם לו לעצור. לא בגלל מה שהיא אמרה, או כי הוא חשב שמגיע לה להשמיע את הצד שלה בסיפור, אלא בגלל ש _ משהו _ התגנב לקולה, והוא חשב שככה לב שבור נשמע כשדורכים על הרסיסים. 

"אני לא יודעת איך," היא חזרה בקול קטן שבקושי נשמע וכרכה את זרועותיה סביב עצמה, כאילו כדי לשמור על החום.

אבי הרגיש איך הקור מתפשט ביער סביבם. 


	6. כל שעל - חלק ב

_ "לא אתן לך לעבור," אמר עומאר בקול נוטף ארס. _

_ מולו, שועל המדבר, האויב, נד בראשו. "כפי שאמרתי, אין סיבה שאנשים כמונו ייפגעו. אני מבטיח שאחרי שאקח את האחרים נמשיך הלאה." _

_ עומאר הכה בקרקע במטהו, והחולות סרו למרותו. "אני חושש שלא הבנת," הוא נהם. "לא אתן לך." _ _   
_ _ ~תוניס, 1941 _

  
  


בן רגע כל קולות היער - עלים על הקרקע, הרוח בצמרות, קריאות ציפורים - גוועו, והם נותרו בבועה של דממה. אבי לא ידע מה לומר, מה  _ אפשר _ לומר, וכך לא פצה את פיו - כל כך הרבה זמן, שלבסוף גילי הייתה הראשונה שדיברה: "לא הייתי צריכה להגיד כלום, אני…" היא נדה בראשה, הרימה ידיים ונראתה כאילו היא שוב עומדת להסתובב וללכת.

"חכי," הוא פלט. "אני…" אולי אני לא יודע, או מבין, מה קרה - ואת לא חייבת לספר," הוא מיהר להוסיף. "אבל את יכולה לדבר איתי, ואם יש משהו אחר שאת צריכה, אני אעשה את זה."

היא הביטה בו בעיניים כל כך פעורות לרווחה שאבי פחד שהוא הגזים, וחלק ממנו תהה אם הן לא ייפלו החוצה. היא התנערה לפני שאמרה, "אכפת לך אם… נדבר תוך כדי הליכה?" הוא משך בכתפיו והתחיל ללכת לצדה. 

היא תחבה את ידיה לכיסים, וכשדיברה הסתכלה בכל כיוון מלבד בעיניו. "אבא שלי… לא התלהב כשגיליתי מה אני. זה היה… די מוקדם, אני חושבת? אבל זה בטח היה ברור עוד לפני, תמיד הייתי ילדה מוזרה. אבל אז היה היום האחד הזה שהמורה שלי התקשרה הביתה להתלונן איך יריתי ניצוצות מהידיים בשיעור אמנות, וזהו. מאותו רגע הוא כל הזמן השגיח שאני לא  _ עושה _ שום דבר." 

אבי שתק. קוסמים, על אף היותם תופעה ידועה, לא היו רבים. הציפייה מעולם לא הייתה שהם יבדילו את עצמם מאחרים, רק שילדים ילמדו לשלוט בעצמם מוקדם מספיק כדי לתפקד בעולם הגדול, גם אם הוא היה מצומצם לכותלי בית ספר לתקופה מסוימת. ובאשר להורה שחונק את הקסם שלך… אבי לא היה מסוגל לדמיין משהו נורא יותר.

הם העמיקו לתוך היער. כמה פעמים הם הגיעו לפרשים דרכים והניחו לרגליהם לשאת אותם באחד הכיוונים מבלי לתת לכך את הדעת. כאן הירוק היה כהה יותר, ריח האורן עשיר יותר, וכל אלה היו אך מעט יותר מתפאורת רקע.

"ואז עברתי בית ספר בכיתה ח', והייתה שם מישהי כזאת, שהקסם שלה היה כמו הציור הכי יפה בעולם, נורא טבעי וחלק ממנה והיא הייתה כל כך בטוחה בזה, ופשוט רציתי אותה בחיים שלי אבל גם רציתי  _ להיות  _ היא, אתה יודע?" היא הטתה את ראשה הצדה.

הוא לא הצליח לעצור את עצמו מלענות, "כן."

"ואז הייתה לי… מין תקופה מרד כזאת? ולא ממש עשיתי קסם, אבל כן הסתובבתי איתה הרבה. זאת אומרת, עד שאבא שלי גילה ו…" היא השתתקה לרגע. כשהמשיכה קולה נשמע חלש, תשוש. "שמעת על ציד המכשפות מיפו, אני מניחה."

אבי הצטמרר, כאילו הטמפרטורה ביער צנחה בכמה מעלות נוספות. "אני כל כך מצטער," הוא לחש.

""אל," היא נדה בראשה. "לפחות… יצאתי משם, אתה יודע? ועכשיו אני כאן, כמו שתמיד רציתי." היא משכה באפה ומלמלה משהו על אלרגיות. אבי ראה אותה מוחה את עיניה בחשאי, והחליט לשמור את זה לעצמו. היא לא רצתה לדבר על  _ זה _ , והוא לא רצה ללחוץ על נקודה רגישה אם היא העדיפה להימנע ממנה. 

"אז," הוא אמר אחרי רגע של היסוס. "איך את… מסתדרת עם השיעורים?"

"אני… לא?" היא גיחכה. "כאילו, עם כמה שאני משתתפת היית חושב שבעצם הצלחתי לחש היעלמות." היא צחקה, והוא הצטרף אליה, ולרגע הם פשוט עמדו במקום, שקועים בהתקף הצחוק שלהם, ואז עלתה במוחו של אבי מחשבה חדשה. 

ואז הוא חשב גם,  _ וואו, אני מטומטם _ .

"אני יכול ללמד אותך," הוא אמר. "קצת קסם וזה. אם את רוצה." הוא משך בכתפיו, מנסה לגרום להצעה להישמע אגבית. "ואם תעזרי לי במתמטיקה? אני זוועה במתמטיקה."

"מה!" היא הסתובבה אליו. "אבל מתמטיקה זה בעצם הגיוני!"

"אממ, לא? וגם, מתי אני אי פעם אשתמש בנגזרות בחיים שלי." 

"אני אגיד לך מה," היא זקרה את סנטרה מעט. "נלמד אחד את השני, ונראה מי צודק."

"אובייקטיבית אני, אבל נראה." הוא חייך חזרה, ושילב את ידיו על חזהו.

רוח נשבה לפתע ופיזרה את העלים לרגליהם, עניין רגיל למדי אלמלא… "זה שביל," הוא מלמל, ניצוץ ניצת בעיניו, ואז שב והרים אליה את מבטו. "זאת בטח הדרך הנכונה!"

"כל כך פשוט?" היא עיוותה את פניה בספקנות. 

הוא נד בראשו, חיוך ענק נמרח על פניו. "יש רק דרך אחת לגלות! בואי!" 

הדהים אותו כמה מהר היא זינקה אחריו, ועד מהרה הם רצו זה לצד זו בדרך שסימנו העלים הכתמתמים, בולטים במיוחד באזור הזה של היער בו לא היו הרבה עצים שעמדו בשלכת. הם נכנסו לקצב קבוע, אך מעט מהיר מהקצב שבו כנראה כדאי לרוץ באזור לא מוכר של יער חשוך יחסית, ובמשך זמן מה התקדמו כך, שיערו השחור של אבי נפרע אף יותר מהרגיל, ושיערה הבהיר של גילי מתבדר ברוח הקלה, עד שאבי הבחין בשני עצים שיצרו מעין קשת בענפיהם בהמשך השביל. "שם!" הוא הצביע, מתנשף מעט. 

"ספרינט עד הסוף?" היא לכסנה אליו מבט, והוא השיב באותו חיוך. הם הגבירו קצב, רגליהם הולמות בקרקע ומעיפות עפר וחלקי עלים יבשים לצדדים. ברגע שכף רגלו חצתה את הקשת, אבי סונוור על ידי אור לבן, וכשל בעדה לצד השני, ממש מחוץ לקו העצים של החורש. הוא מצמץ והביט סביב בבלבול, חוש הכיוון עוזב אותו לרגע. "מה…?" 

גילי חצתה מיד אחריו, ורק בקושי בלמה בזמן כדי לא להתרסק על האדמה. "מוזר," היא מלמלה.

"נכון? זה לא נראה כמו פורטל או משהו, אני לא-"

"לא, תראה את זה. תסתכל על השמיים." בפעם הראשונה הוא הביט, באמת הביט, בקו האופק, בעננים הוורודים והקו הזהוב של האופק, והטלאי הכחול העמוק שכיסה את רוב הרקיע. "אני לא מבין," הוא המשיך, ועצר, שאר המילים חומקות מתודעתו. 

"זה לא הגיוני," גבותיה של גילי התכווצו כמו הדמות החושבת בסרט מצויר. "השעה הייתה עשר, אולי אחת עשרה כשנכנסנו, לא יכול להיות שהיינו בפנים מאז ועד שש-שבע."

אבי עיסה את רקותיו. "זה הרבה יותר מדי בשבילי," הוא נאנק. "בואי נמצא את המבוגר האחראי ונסיים עם היום המוזר הזה." 

"מוסכם," היא הנהנה, ובעזרת הבניינים שנראו מצדו השני של השדה הם הצליחו להעריך את המיקום שלהם מספיק כדי להחליט לאן ללכת כדי להגיע לנקודת הכניסה שלהם לחורשה. ואכן, רב-סרן גבריאל סער עמד שם במלוא תפארתו, מביט אל האופק ומדי פעם גם בסטופר שהחזיק בכיסו. הוא הבחין בהם לפני שהספיקו להוציא הגה, נד לעברם ואמר, "עמדתם יפה במשימה. אתם הזוג החמישי שחזר."

_ אז… פשוט היינו אמורים למצוא דרך החוצה?  _ "זה בסדר שזה לוקח כל כך הרבה זמן?" אבי קימט את מצחו. "כלומר, אם אנחנו חזרנו רק עכשיו-"

"אל תדאג," גבריאל נופף בידו בביטול. "אתם יכולים לחזור לחדרים שלכם. יש לכם יום חופשי מחר כדי שתוכלו להתאושש ולנוח." 

"או-קיי," אבי ניסה לא להשמיע עד כמה זה נשמע לו מוזר. הזוגות האחרים אמורים פשוט לבלות את הלילה שם? מה קרה להם בכלל? "אז, אנחנו…" הוא סימן בידו לעבר אזור המגורים ונד לעבר גילי. "את באה?" 

היא נדה בראשה. "אני רוצה לשאול רגע משהו," היא הפנתה לגבריאל מבט שואל, והוא הנהן קצרות. "אז… נתראה?" 

"נתראה," הוא השיב, מאוכזב מעט. הוא חצה את השדה לבדו, ועשה את דרכו אל החדר. שאר המיטות עמדו ריקות - נראה שאף אחד לא נגע בהן לפחות בשעות האחרונות. אבי מצא את עצמו מתאכזב עוד יותר לגלות ששחר עדיין לא חזר. הזאב שתקף אותו אולי היה אשלייה, אבל באותו רגע הוא הפחיד אותו, הכאיב לו. 

הוא תהה אם שחר בסדר.

"טוב, לפחות הם נתנו לנו עוד קצת חופש לפני החג," הוא נאנח, שלף את הטלפון מהמזוודה - נאסר עליהם לקחת טלפונים ליער היום - והתחיל לקרוא הודעות כדי להעביר את הזמן, עד שאחרים יתחילו לחזור. הוא יוכל להשלים שעות שינה מחר. 

ראשונה קפצה הודעה מדינה, שכתבה:  _ סוגרת חג. לא יכולה לבוא :( קח אוטובוס. _ טוב, נראה שאפילו לדינה היה יום מוזר, כמעט ולא קרה שהיא הייתה צריכה לסגור בהפתעה. אולי קרה משהו, קשה לדעת, אבל נראה שהיא בסדר. 

היו כמה מאמא, ששאלה מה שלומו ואיך בבית הספר ועם החברים. הוא התחיל להקליד תשובה, ואז לכדו את עינו שתי מילים.

_ אתמול, 20:57 _

הוא לא קיבל שום הודעה אתמול בערב. הוא בטח לא היה מסנן את אמא שלו אם הוא היה מקבל הודעה בשעה כזאת אתמול בערב. איזה מוזר, הוא חשב כשחזר למסך הראשי, ואז קפא.

18 בספטמבר, נכתב שם.

לא, לא. הוא בטח התבלבל או משהו. היום היה ה-16, יום ראשון. זה התאריך שהוא ראה היום בבוקר לפני שיצאו לחורשה, זה התאריך שנכתב בדף, זה היה היום. ובכל זאת, הנה עובדה מוכחת, התאריך הוא ה-18, היום הוא יום שלישי, ואבי היה ביער כמעט שלושה ימים, ועוד יש תלמידים בפנים.

שחר עדיין בפנים.

הוא לא אמר כלום, אפילו לא השמיע קול, כשרץ החוצה וטרק אחריו את הדלת.


	7. מסך עשן

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> חזרתיייייייייייייייייייי

_ "תראה איזה יופי," חנה עצרה מול אחד הציורים התלויים על הקיר. "איך גוטמן עובד עם מכחול, ממש כבמטה קסמים." _

_ היא צחקה מהבדיחה של עצמה, ובן זוגה בנימין ממש נחנק, עד שהתאושש ואמר: "אויש, נו. אמרתי לך שאנחנו לא משתמשים בשרביטים." _

_ ~תערוכת ציורים של נחום גוטמן, 2006 _

הלאה, הלאה הוא רץ אל תוך הלילה, חצה את השדה ואת המרחק הקצר שנותר עד שולי היער, ושם היסס לרגע. נכון שהוא יצא מכאן, אבל האם זה מעבר חד-צדדי? אולי הוא צריך למצוא את המקום ממנו נכנס באותו בוקר - לא, שלשום - ורק משם יהיה טעם לנסות בכלל? על האפשרות שלא יוכל להיכנס אבי סירב לחשוב. שחר עדיין בפנים, חזרה המחשבה בראשו ולא הרפתה.  _ שחר עדיין בפנים. _

"על החיים ועל המוות," הוא שיחרר את האוויר בריאותיו ורץ קדימה. 

שום שדה כוח בלתי-נראה לא עצר אותו. העצים לא חסמו את דרכו, ולא נשמעה כל אזעקה. הוא חצה את קו העצים, ושוב היה בתוך היער. 

אבל הפעם משהו השתנה - כשהביט מעבר לכתפו הוא ראה את השדה ובנייני המגורים והירח, אבל גם את שני העצים שיצרו קשת ביניהם, את היער נפרש עד אינסוף לכל כיוון ואת השמיים הכחולים של יום ראשון. אבי הרגיש כאילו הוא שוחה בתוך ג'לי - המציאות והאשלייה התערבבו סביבו ומשכו אותו כל אחת בכיוון אחר, ואיכשהו בכל כיוון בו בזמן. הוא כשל לרגע, נמתח ונמחץ, עצר לרגע -  _ רק לרגע, _ הוא הבטיח, לא רק לעצמו - והביט לכל עבר בפראות.

ועדיין הוא לא ראה אף אחד. "שחר!" הוא קרא. "שחר, איפה אתה?" הוא בחר כיוון והתחיל לרוץ, קורא שוב מפעם לפעם. פעם אחת חלף על פני יצור בעל גוף של אריה וזנב של עקרב, שדמותו הבליחה בין רבדי הקיום. הוא יכול היה רק לקוות שעכשיו, כשפרץ אל היער במקום להישלח לתוכו, הדברים האלה לא יטרידו אותו. 

אבי הצמיד את כפות ידיו זו לזו, והניח לכדור האור הכחלחל לרחף ביניהן. "קח אותי לשחר!" הוא צעק. ברגע האחרון ראה שורש בולט ודילג מעליו, מבלי להאט כדי להבין אם היה אמיתי בכלל. כדור האור לא זז. "שחר בן עמי! נו כבר, כישוף מפגר-!" הוא זרק אותו קדימה בכל הכוח, אך האור-המוביל נותר מרחף במקום וחסר תועלת. 

אולי הוא באמת היה צריך להירשם לחוג סיירות בכיתה ה'.

הוא מצא אותם לא רחוק משם, למעשה שמע אותם לפני שראה: נועם, שותפו השני לחדר, הוחזק הפוך מהרגליים על ידי מספר ענפים גבוהים למדי ולא הפסיק לצרוח, ומתחתיו שותפתו לפעילות - נועה? נטע? - כיסתה את פניה בזמן שעכבישים ריצדו על גופה. אבי פרש את ידו בלי לחשוב ושלח לעברה פרץ רוח חזק. כמה מהעכבישים נעלמו, אך האם זה קרה בזכות הקסם שלו או בגלל שלא היו שם מלכתחילה, הוא לא היה בטוח. כך או כך, הצרחה של נטע עומעמה על ידי כף ידה, והיא החלה לנער מעליה את האורחים הלא-קרואים בזמן שנועם לא הפסיק לצעוק: "למה את מחכה, מטומטמת? תורידי אותי מכאן!" 

אבי לא נשאר לראות איך הסיפור הזה נגמר. אדמת היער התרוממה כמעין מדרון, ובראשו הופיעה עננה של יצורים קטנים שאבי לא זיהה, שטסו לעברו במהירות. הוא הסתיר את פניו מפניהם והמשיך מהר ככל יכולתו במעלה הגבעה. הכנפיים הזעירות שחבטו בידיו ובלחייו החשופות הרגישו כמו אלפי מחטים קטנות על עורו, ובהחלט הרגישו אמיתיות. הוא לא היה מסוגל לראות דבר מבעדם. הוא נפל אל הקרקע והחל לגשש בעיוורון את דרכו הלאה, מתעלם מהדקירות שהרגיש כעת גם כנגד עיניו העצומות, שפתיו המכווצות- 

ידו נשלחה קדימה ומצאה קרקע ישרה, והעננה נעלמה כלא הייתה. אבי קם וניער מעליו אדמה אמיתית ומגע רפאים, נשך את אגרופו וצעק בתסכול, והמשיך לרוץ. "שחר!" הוא ניסה שוב. "שחר, בבקשה-" 

הוא עצר בבת אחת. לא ייתכן, הוא אמר לעצמו, ושפשף את עיניו, אבל הן היו שם גם כשהביט שוב: מישהו ישב שעון כנגד העץ הגדול, כל גופו נסתר מאחורי הגזע מלבד נעלי ספורט שחורות עם פס בצד בצבע תכלת. אבי כבר ראה נעליים כאלה הבוקר- שלשו- קודם לכן. הוא ניגש בזהירות, ידו האחת נחה על הגזע, כף ידו השנייה פתוחה בהיכון. 

שחר לא ריצד, אבל זה לא גרם לו להיראות טוב יותר. שיערו החום, שהתארך מעט בשבועיים האחרונים, נראה פרוע, עלים וזרדים בצבצו מתוכו. הוא משך רגל אחת לחזהו, סנטרו נח על ידיו השלובות. עיני השקד שלו נראו לא ממוקדות, כאילו בהה באופק זה זמן רב. אבי הצטמרר. איזו אשלייה יכול היה שחר לפגוש שזעזעה אותו עד כדי כך? "שחר?" הוא שאל בזהירות. הנער השני לא הגיב. אבי כרע ברך לידו והושיט את ידו בהיסוס. "שחר, זה אני." 

שחר מצמץ, פעם, פעמיים, והפנה את ראשו לכיוונו באיטיות. "נמאס לי," הוא קרקר.

"אני יודע," אבי ענה, שומר על נימת קולו עדינה ולא מאיימת ככל האפשר. "באתי להוציא אותך מכאן." 

כתפיו של שחר רעדו. אבי נרתע מעט כשהבין שהוא צוחק. "אי אפשר לצאת מכאן," הוא נד בראשו. "כבר שלושה ימים שאני מחפש את הגבולות והיער לא נגמר." עיניו הצטמצמו בחשדנות. "למה דווקא אבי?"

"מ-מה?" אבי שאל, מבולבל כל כך מהשאלה שפספס את תחושת הזמן התקינה של שחר לחלוטין. 

"אבי שוורץ," חזר שחר. "למה דווקא הוא? למה לשלוח אותו אליי עכשיו?" המבט המרוחק בעיניו נעלם, ואת מקומן תפסה אש יוקדת. "אני כבר לכוד כאן! הבנתי את העסק, יער של אשליות, אין לאן לברוח! למה גם אבי צריך להיות כאן? איזה מין מבחן דפוק זה?!" 

"שחר, אני לא מבין," אבי לחש. ידו רעדה כשהושיט אותה קדימה. "בבקשה, בוא איתי. אני אוציא אותך מכאן." 

שחר נד בראשו שנית, הפעם יותר בתקיפות. "ככה? אני תקוע כאן  _ שלושה ימים _ ועכשיו מגיע האביר שלי על הסוס הלבן?" הוא תפס בזרועו של אבי בחוזקה, ציפורניו מתחפרות בבשרו. "כמה זמן עד שתיעלם, הא? כמה זמן נלך עד ששוב נגלה שאין דרך לצאת מכאן?" 

אבי עיוות את פניו וניסה להתעלם מהכאב בזרועו. "אני לא איעלם," הוא הבטיח. "אני לא אביר ולא אשלייה ולא כלום. אני רק רוצה שנצא מכאן." הוא מצמץ, מסלק את הרטיבות מעיניו. "שחר, בבקשה…" 

לרגע ארוך שחר לא זז, ידו עדיין אוחזת בחוזקה בזו של אבי, מבטו חד ורושף. ואז הוא נאנח, עוצם את עיניו לרגע, וכששב ופקח אותן הוא כבר לא נראה מאיים, רק מותש. "תוכיח לי," לחש שחר. "תוכיח שאתה באמת אבי." 

"אני…" אבי גמגם. "א-אני…" רק דבר אחד עלה בדעתו שיהיה משכנע מספיק, חזק מספיק, כדי להוכיח שזה באמת הוא. אבי ידע מה עליו לומר, וידע - חשב, הרגיש,  _ קיווה _ \- שזו התשובה ששחר רוצה לשמוע.

אבל זה המבחן האמיתי. אם שחר רוצה לשמוע את זה הוא יניח שהאשלייה אמר את זה כדי להונות אותו. לא, זה יותר מדי, וגם לא הזמן הנכון. משהו אחר, אם כך. משהו אישי לא פחות, אבל משהו ששחר לא היה מעלה בדעתו. "זוכר, ביום הראשון? כשנכנסתי לחדר וכבר שכבת על המיטה ו… פשוט עמדתי שם כמו אידיוט?" אבי מצא את עצמו אומר. "טוב, אז… האמת היא…" הוא נשם עמוק. הנה זה בא. "אחותי קיללה אותי בנמלת-אש בתחת."

לרגע ארוך ומייסר שחר בהה בו. לא מצמץ, לא הגיב. אף שריר בפניו לא זז. אבי כבר חשב להתנצל, להתחנן, אולי להגיד את מה שחשב עליו מההתחלה, כששחר החל לצחוק. צחוק אמיתי, שקט בהתחלה, ולאט לאט התגבר ומחק כליל את דממת היער. "בסדר," שחר התנשם.

"בסדר?" אבי חזר אחריו.

שחר הנהן. "בוא נראה אותך. קח אותי החוצה."

*

הם התקדמו לאט יותר ממה שאבי רצה, אבל לא הייתה ברירה. הוא הרגיש סחרחר אחרי העימות, ואחרי כמה שעות ביער - שלושה ימים, למעשה, ואם לשפוט על פי הגוון ההולך ומתבהר של שמי המזרח, שלושה לילות - האדרנלין הפסיק לזרום בגופו ואת מקומו תפסה תחושת עייפות מאין כמוה. שחר כמו נראה מותש ומטושטש, וחצי-נשען על אבי בדרך. 

"הנה זה," אבי מלמל כשהבחין בשדה מבעד לעצים המרצדים לפניו. "קצה היער. הגענו." 

שחר הנהן אך כבר לא הרים מבט. הוא נראה מוכן להתמוטט כאן ועכשיו. "אל תירדם לי," ביקש אבי. "אני בקושי מצליח לסחוב אותך גם ככה."

"אתה יכול להאשים רק את עצמך, אביר," שחר הגיב. אבי התקשה מעט לפענח את המילים. 

"עוד קצת," הוא הבטיח. 

"עוד קצת," חזר שחר אחריו, אולי בניסיון לשכנע את עצמו.

צעד, צעד. השדה נעשה יותר חד וברור לנגד עיניו של אבי, אף שהעצים נותרו מוחשיים ואינסופיים למראה כשהיו. צעד. "קדימה," אבי חשק שיניים. צעד. כבר לא נשאר הרבה. צעד- 

שני הנערים קרסו על הקרקע כשידיהם כרוכות אלה סביב כתפיו של אלה ורגליהם מסובכות לגמרי. אבי התקשה להסדיר את הנשימה שלו. לידו שחר התפתל והצליח להתרומם על מרפקו. אבי שמע אותו משתנק. "תראה-"

במאמץ רב אבי הצליח להתרומם גם הוא מספיק כדי להביט לאחור, על קו העצים שסימן את קצה השדה ותחילת היער. "עשינו את זה," הוא לחש. הוא הרגיש כיצד שפתיו מתעקלות לחיוך כשאמר את הדברים, שוב, רק כדי לשמוע - "עשינו את זה!" 

שחר הביט בו ונד בראשו כלא מאמין. "עבודה טובה, אביר." וחיוכו של אבי רק התרחב. 

"עבודה מרשימה בהחלט," אמר קול שלישי מעליהם. אבי קפץ ונחרד לפגוש במבטו של גבריאל סער, שגהר מעליהם במלוא קומתו. "מטרת התרגיל הייתה לראות האם תוכלו להתגבר על אתגר מותאם אישית  _ בכוחות עצמכם _ , לכן שחר לא יוכל להמשיך איתנו. ואתה… אבי? נדבר אחר כך." 

גבריאל הסתובב והתחיל ללכת כשאבי צעק לו: "מה עם כל האחרים?" 

להפתעתו, גבריאל עצר והסתובב לענות לו. "הכישוף ייגמר עם הזריחה, ואז החברים שלכם ימצאו את עצמם במיטות שלהם, וירגישו כאילו ישנו כל הלילה. אני מציע שתנסו לישון גם אתם, עד שההסעה של הצהריים יוצאת." הוא הנהן, כאילו רצה לציין בכך שהשיחה הסתיימה, והמשיך בדרכו. 

אבי ושחר כשלו יחד כל הדרך לבניין המגורים, אך כשקרסו על המיטה לבסוף אבי מצא את עצמו מתקשה להירדם. לזמן ארוך הוא הביט בשחר, ואז התהפך כשפניו אל הקיר. מחשבות רבות מדי התרוצצו במוחו. מה שרצה לומר קודם, האם התכוון לכך? האם עשה טעות כשלא אמר את זה? ואם צדק כשחשב שזה לא הזמן הנכון… איך יידע מתי כן? 

עם אור ראשון נועם הופיע במיטתו, כאילו ישן בה מאז הפעם האחרונה שאבי ראה אותו בה בליל שבת, מבלי להתעורר. "לא ייאמן," אבי מלמל לעצמו, והתהפך שוב. 

בשעה שתיים עשרה התאספו כלל תלמידי בית הספר ברחבה הגדולה מול השערים, נושאים עמם תיקים ומזוודות בגדלים שונים, כל אחד ומה שחזר איתו הביתה. המורים המחנכים ורכזת ההסעות הכווינו אותם לאוטובוסים השונים שחיכו בחנייה. 

מישהו מירפק את אבי. "תודה על מה שעשית," שחר מלמל. 

אבי ניסה שלא להרגיש מבוכה. "שטויות," הוא הרגיש כיצד פניו מאדימות בכל זאת. אוי לא. 

"ממש לא," שחר התעקש. "זה שבאת לחפש אותי, זה…" הוא היסס, כאילו חיפש את המילים. 

"אוטובוס לבאר שבע!" צעקה אחת המורות. "קדימה, אנחנו רוצים להוציא את האוטובוס לבאר שבע עכשיו!" 

שחר נאנח וסידר את התיק הגדול על כתפיו. "דבר איתי," הוא קרץ, ונעלם בהמון התלמידים. אבי הביט אחריו לרגע ארוך, ואולי סתם בהה, כי ברגע הבא מישהי נופפה ביד מול פניו ואמרה: "כדור הארץ לאבי?" 

אבי מצמץ, ונד בראשו בחיוך לעומת גילי, שצחקה למראהו. "מישהי קמה עם אנרגיות."

"מישהו נראה כאילו הוא לא ישן בכלל," היא החזירה. "רציתי לוודא שאתה לא נרדם בעמידה בטעות ומפספס את ההסעה שלך." 

"אה," אמר אבי. "האמת שיש לי קו ישיר מכאן. אני גר בעפולה."

"וואלה," גילי הרימה גבה, עדיין נראית משועשעת למדי. "טוב, אז… חג שמח." 

"חג שמח," הוא ענה. "ונתראה!" היא נופפה לשלום וגררה הלאה את המזוודה שלה לעבר האוטובוס. לקח לאבי יותר מדי זמן להיזכר מה הוא רצה לשאול אותה - על מה דיברה עם גבריאל סער אתמול כשסיימו, מה נראה לה שכל זה היה ולמה הם עשו את זה - אבל הוא החליט לשמור הכל לפעם הבאה שייתראו, אחרי ראש השנה. 

בינתיים אבי הביט סביב פעם אחת אחרונה, הרים את התיק שלו, ויצא בדרך הקצרה לתחנת האוטובוס של קיבוץ עין-דור.


End file.
